The Wild Bunch
by FFictious
Summary: It all started with Sam being hungry and preparing herself a hot-dog... and it continued in an even greater hunger !


**The Wild Bunch**

"Well, that movie is crap, no joke !" said a somewhat upset Danny.

"Then why do you keep watching it on ?" asked the ever thoughtful Chris.

The scarred boy shrugged.

"Probably just to check if something interesting will happen before the end. That or I'm a masochist…"

Sam couldn't help chuckling.

"Where did Sporty Boy get that word from, exactly ?"

The jock scowled at her.

That's when Cathy's cell phone rang.

"Hello ? Yeah, Grandpa, tell me… okay… okay, right… sure… Of course, I'll be there in about 15 minutes… see you then !"

The blonde turned towards her friends, a sorry expression plastered on her features.

"Hum, guys, sorry, but Grandpa needs me. We're meeting an alien cousin of ours, and so we'll be staying there until… well, probably late tonight. Sorry for the unexpected stuff ! Enjoy the movie and the meal later on ! You'll tell me how the film ended, okay ?"

"Sure, Cath' !" replied the brunette, smiling. "Have fun at your cousin's !"

The Rhapsodian soon left, waving goodbye to her teammates.

After she was gone, Sam sighed.

"Gosh do I feel hungry ! I think Cath' told me there were hot-dogs buns in the left cabinet of the kitchen, and sausages in the fridge. I'm gonna go make a hot-dog. Anyone want one ?"

Both boys shook their heads.

So she got up and made her way to the kitchen, where she easily found what she was looking for.

Soon the sausage was well-cooked, and the bun tepid, just the right temperature. She laid the bread onto a plate, picked up the sausage with a fork and slid it between the two halves of the open bun. Then she poured mustard all along the sausage.

There it was, ready to eat ! Sam couldn't wait, her stomach growling impatiently.

But instead of grabbing the hot-dog, she remained there, standing, watching it.

Or more precisely, watching the sausage.

The long, hot, tasty sausage… that she was going to put inside her mouth…

She licked her lips, her eyes still set on the sausage, as if hypnotized by it.

 _Damn, how I would like a "sausage" in another of my holes…!_

"Good appetite !"

The black teen swiftly turned around, only to meet a smiling Danny.

"Thanks !" she replied, and the hot wave wrapping her face let her know she was blushing.

"Man, I'm so thirsty… I think I could drink the water of all Singletown !" he said as he made his way to the fridge.

He poured himself a coke and drank it while observing his friend.

She swallowed her saliva and looked at him.

"In fact, I was wondering if I wouldn't have another "sausage" afterwards…" she trailed suggestively, her eyes shining, her mouth stretching in a naughty grin.

The spike-haired one stopped drinking and lowered his glass, his stare set intensely on her.

"Are you thinking… what I'm thinking, Sammy ?"

The African-American walked slowly to him, moving sensuously, her hands caressing her bare legs, below her short skirt, and stopped a few inches from him.

And she slowly licked her lips, taking all her time, her eyes gazing deep into his.

Once she had finished her round wet motion, she grinned wider.

"Does that answer your question, Macho Boy ?"

"Hum yes, I guess it does, yes… How about we sneak in Cathy's room, leaving Chris to watch that dud ?"

She made her look dirtier.

"Actually… I'm so "hungry" I could easily have TWO sausages. At the SAME time. Catch my drift, Boy ?"

He smiled nasty himself.

"Catch your drift, Sammy. Wanna do it with Chris as well, eh ?"

"Ya cunning boy ! Now come with me…"

Sam left the kitchen, Danny on his heels. She got to the lounge, grabbed the dvd player remote and pressed the _PAUSE_ button.

"Bah ! What's the matter, Sam ?" asked the upset geek.

She looked him square in the eyes.

"The matter is I'm very hungry !"

"Is that a reason for pausing the dvd ?"

She smiled seductively as she replied.

"You don't understand, Chris ! I'm not hungry for food, but for… **sex** !"

The tech didn't breathe a word and merely stared at his leader, astonished.

"And I propose you to do me along with Danny ! I'm sure a nice, tasty sandwich will calm my hunger for lust. Are you in ?"

"A sandwich ? You… you mean…?"

The yellow member leaned close to the blue member's face and whispered in a soft breath :

"I mean you guys will be the slices of bread squeezing tight the slice of ham : Sam !"

She sniggered and winked at Danny after her phonetic joke.

"So, say what ?" she questioningly added.

"Well, I… I don't know…" the tech stuttered, and looked at Danny.

The latter smirked.

"Come on, Chris, she's just craving for our shafts and our white goo ! Wanna disappoint her, really ?"

Sam got back to seriousness.

"Stand up, Geeky Boy, and you, Sporty Boy, come right here beside Chris !" she ordered.

Both boys did as they were told, positioning themselves side by side opposite her. Then the black girl wrapped her arms around the gadget guy and let her tongue lick his lips in a round slow motion. The freckled boy was taken aback, but he finally hugged her back and let his own tongue come out and meet hers for wet caresses.

Danny watched the two snog beside him and found it so exciting that he began touching himself as he spied on them. Sam was so horny that it was impossible to just stand there doing nothing. He had to please himself while observing intently that bitch making out.

After a few minutes of naughty oral dance, Sam let her hand wander on his chest, on his abdomen, below his belt… and found a hard length waiting for her hand ! She started stroking his bulge, pressing firmly on the swollen shape deforming his pants.

"Wooooow… someone's excited, eh ? Now, tell me, what do you think about my hands ? Do you like them ?" she said in a warm tone, rubbing him tighter and tighter.

"I find them very graceful… very feminine…"

She smiled at the compliment, then her golden orbs shone with renewed lust, and she quickened her friction.

"How about I show you what I can do with those graceful hands ?"

"Please do…" he said in acceptance.

The African-American unzipped his pants and took a hold of his bludgeon, which she started to massage slowly, sooooo slowly, making it as gentle and sweet as possible. She squeezed it tenderly, as she went on drooling and agitating her tongue inside his mouth.

Then her right hand left his cock but her left hand immediately replaced it. The right one wandered away from his body, to the crotch of the other male in the room.

Danny removed his hand from his sex and let her stroke his long bump, slowly at first, then quicker, and even quicker. She ended up taking the jock's prick out for a direct contact, warm black skin over warm white skin.

"Mmmmmh… two sausages for hungry Sam… Aaaaaawwww, I'm gonna be sated today, no doubt… I'm sure your boners will feed my famished slit at best… I'm longing to have them inside of me…"

The brunette jerked them off faster, snogging alternatively Chris and Danny, but she finally couldn't hold it anymore.

"Touch me, guys ! Touch me wherever you want, but touch me ! I want your hands on my body ! On my intimate parts ! Come on, go ahead : I'm all yours !"

"You heard that slut, Man ? She's longing for horny rubbing ! Let's give it to her, okay ?"

"Okay, but don't call her a slut !" his friend said, frowning.

"No, it's okay, call me whatever you want. I don't mind." she reassured them.

"Sure ?" asked Chris, checking.

"Sure !" she confirmed.

Therefore, the blunette began fondling the brunette's breasts while the daring one petted her intimacy, earning approving sighs from the leader. The sighs turned to moans as the freckled one insisted on the hardened nipples which he could feel through the fabric of her blouse (she wore no bra that day), and the moans amplified as the jock caressed her sex with always more and more speed, pressing firmly on it all the way.

"How about that, naughty girl ?" questioned the macho.

"Lovin' it…" the said naughty girl replied in a sigh. "And I'll reward you as due !"

She pumped their shafts with more speed, making her squeeze tighter on them. As a result, the two males moaned louder as the black female reached the quickest rhythm, alternatively smiling lustfully and letting out intense pleasure groans.

"Okay, enough teasing, time to start the real challenge !" Sam finally uttered. And this being said, she kneeled down and opened her mouth wide to welcome the tech's flesh bar. She made a few to-and-fro's and let it out, to lick it gently, from one end to the other, while her right hand was at work on the jock's boner.

She soon resumed her blowjob, sucking the genius's pole slowly, sensuously, enjoying his goggling sapphires as well as his constant screams, and she especially liked when he jerked his head backwards out of massive pleasure load.

The leader decided to spice things up a bit and took Chris deepthroat as she focused her handjob on the spiky one's glans, insisting sadistically on that most sensitive part, which had Danny start to yell, and consecutively her exhale air noisily through her nostrils as she found it amusing.

"Damn ! Oh damn ! What a sweet mouth you have, Sam ! Oh jeez, how gifted you are !"

"Holy shit ! Your hand is awesome too ! Oh Girl, ya know how to jerk it good !"

To thank her two lovers for such nice compliments, the golden-eyed teen thought she may as well crank it up a notch and give those boys the best she could. Therefore did she suck and masturbate faster, and faster, and faster, earning deafening shouts from her teammates. Her mouth and hand were all as one into pleasing.

Then, unexpectedly, she switched and began blowing Danny while massaging Chris. It began slowly, calmly, in the sexiest way ever. She winked up at the scarred one while she sketched a smile. He smiled and winked back, before moaning louder as she swallowed all of him, performing long sucks on the hard length.

She stopped her motion for a moment, teasing his glans with her wagging tongue, which she ran around the sensitive end in a quick movement, then followed the shaft down and sucked his balls a bit, before getting up and putting the hot pillar back in her scorching wet hole.

Two minutes later, she was racing again, both in blowjob and handjob, and was thanked with all due gratitude by louder screams. Her mouth was taking the full shaft in her depths, while her hand worked also the entirety of the other pole, making it a deepthroat and a "deephand", thus bringing maximal pleasure to the boiling boys.

Sam finally gave it a rest when they both yelled that they were about to cum. She certainly wasn't going to spill the white goo yet, as there was much more to experiment. She gracefully took Dan's cock out of her drooling hole and let go of Chris's prick with a soft caress as her hand retreated.

"Okay, we'll get dirtier, yeah ?" the black lover proposed.

"Any… anytime…" panted Macho Boy.

"We're… following… your lead…" whispered Geeky Boy as he did his best to catch his breath.

"Good. So get naked while I do as well !" she instructed. And so did all three end up bare.

"Dan', on the floor. Chris, stand close to his shoulder. There. Now, here I come, guys !"

She positioned herself over the jock and grabbed his dick, which she took to her slit.

"Right. It's at my entrance. Now push that meat inside of my body !"

He did and this made her gasp and goggle, out of tremendous pleasure. She let out a loooong moan as he gradually inserted his shaft inside her, making it slow and nice.

She was at last "full", her tunnel being occupied by the long hard bludgeon.

"Feels how ?" inquired the red member.

"Feels wonder-full !" she replied, grinning and winking. "Now, do me while I suck Gadget Boy here ! Come on, gimme your love stick, Chris !"

As she took the latter inside her wanting mouth, she felt the lying male start his upward moves and let out a satisfied moan as she felt the so exciting rubbing of his manhood into her womanhood.

Danny was enjoying the "ride". Samantha was such a tight girl that letting his dick slide inside of her, on and on, was sheer delight. He could never get enough of her burning slit. And he was so impatient to burst inside of her, making her all wet with his scalding gravy. Oh, sure she would take a massive load of seed in her narrow duct ! She would love the feeling of that hot liquid feeling her up !

Meanwhile, Sam was busy trying to focus on her BJ while enduring a regular wave of ecstasy each time the athletic teenager came upwards and hit her clit. It was too much so she let out loud but muffled screams as she did her best to go on sucking her freckled mate instead of freeing her mouth from his huge member and screaming without hinder, on top of her lungs.

But she just gathered her will and pursued her delicate oral massage, adding handjob to the whole thing. So each time her lips retreated, her hand followed, and when the lips came forward towards the base of the erect sex, the hand got backwards in the same direction. And she still made things more exciting, as she turned her hand around the dick as she jerked it.

Chris was on cloud 9 as he felt Sam stroke his intimacy both with her mouth and her hand. This had to be heaven on Earth. This has to be ultimate bliss.

"Oh God, Samantha ! Don't stop ! Please don't stop ! Keep blowing, keep wanking ! Bloody hell, you're so damn good !"

"Hey, am I hearing the ever so polite Christopher start to curse ?" teased his friend.

"Yeah, I know, but jeez, she's too good, Man ! She's insanely gifted !"

"Told ya she was, right ? That bitch is just too much to handle single : we're not enough of two males to satisfy her !"

"Dan' ! Stop calling her 'bitch' ! She's not like that !"

But just then, Sam raised her hand and stroked the geek's torso, shaking her head as she stared at him, to indicate he shouldn't be upset by that, and that she was okay with it.

He sighed.

"Okay, Sam, I will deal with it. As long as you're not upset…"

She smiled awkwardly and caressed his chest so as to show him she was grateful for his effort, for him keeping his cool with that.

He smiled back and moaned when she quickened her pace to reward him, sucking him swifter than before and making her hand turn with more speed around his shaft.

Danny seemed to be inspired by this as he started pounding her more violently and faster, getting her to utter more muffled screams as she tried hard not to interrupt her fellatio and freely yell out all her pleasure. The boner was sliding more easily inside the pussy, since some inner moisture of hers had made the movement more comfortable… and more exciting !

Sam finally released the hard length and yelled out deafeningly as she climaxed. But Danny, being a bit of a sadist, decided to do her some more. She noticed and, after goggling at him, she let herself out of him.

"You… cra-… crazy… boy !" she panted with such effort.

"At your service !" the addressee retorted.

They all caught their breath, and once this was done…

"Right. Now's time for some change. This turn, I'll be the one lying. Danny will kneel by me for another BJ, and Chris, you will eat out my fanny. 'kay, guys ?"

Both nodded and positioned themselves where they should. Sam grinned saucily to both of them, before dragging Dan's manhood inside her greedy oral cavity, and Chris lowered his head between her wide-spreading legs.

"Wooooo, holy shit !" exclaimed the daring teenager as he felt his flesh bar being engulfed in the scorching cavern, which immediately began moving around it. Sam was determined to make her macho friend rise to the seventh sky. She would give him the suck of his life, and hoped he would be begging for more.

The African-American moved her head forward and backwards, as sexy as she could, taking all of his length inside her avid den. The girl even forced herself to take it to her limit, gagging on the end of the hardened member.

"Goddammit, Sammy ! You're just… fucking talented ! Go ahead, suck me dry !"

She laughed at this and felt her heart filling with delight at the thought of herself giving him that much pleasure. She may have been arguing more than often with him, but she sure cared for him. He was her friend after all, and she had to take care of her friends. Even by having sex with them, if the occasion arose...

Meanwhile, the tech had started his oral strokes on the longing slit of his leader. His tongue was following the thin crack, licking it gently, slowly, with all due delicateness. But the wiggling "flesh snake" was impatient to get more, thus did Chris soon push it all the way inside the scalding tunnel leading to her uterus.

Sam released Danny's sex when she felt Chris's tongue invade her most intimate body part and let out a long moan of desire, which of course was also some encouragement for the blue member.

"Ooooooooh Chriiiiiis ! Go on, Boy, go on ! You're at the right spot ! Come on, shove it deep within and spill your saliva in there !"

There was nothing else to say. The gadget boy knew he was on the right track. So he continued licking generously the pink insides of his black friend, and tried getting his mouth's host as deep as he could within the tender flesh waiting for it.

This got Sam squirming for good, and her left hand grabbed the back of the blunette's head, which she then gently pushed against her sex, to have him as close as she could. Her body was moving in rhythm as she got licked real good by her geeky teammate.

At the same time, she was blowing Danny deepthroat, earning always more yells from him. But soon the male adopted some typical macho behaviour : he seized the brunette's head and moved it to and fro, now taking the initiative instead of letting Sam do all the (blow)job ! The dark-skinned teen allowed him to use her mouth the way he wanted to, accepting to become a mere pleasing device that could be employed freely for one's own orgasm.

"Get that, smoking slut, get that in your fucking mouth ! Ya like my big sausage ? Ya like it, uh ?" the red member teasingly questioned.

"Mmmm-mmmh !" she replied, her mouth stuffed with his dick.

"Ya will eat it completely, won't ya ?"

"Mmmm-mmmh !"

"Good obedient girl !"

And as he said those words, he increased a lot the speed of his sex moves inside her mouth, having her utter muffled screams as she felt the broad length give her mouth no rest, slowly but surely exhausting her oral cavity.

After torturing his black sex friend with his tongue for minutes and minutes, Chris felt that the time had come for top-notch action. Therefore, he slid his middle finger inside the soaked valley and started masturbating the girl.

But Sam interrupted her head session when she felt that.

"No, Chris, not with your finger ! I want your penis, Man ! And wait…"

She sat up and got on all fours, presenting her butt to the tech.

"I want you to take me in doggy. Go ahead and do me from behind ! Come and mate with your bitch, Dog of Mine !"

And she shook her booty suggestively, a nasty smile showing on her lips.

The freckled boy wasted no time and, quick as lightening, slid his cock in the hot cave waiting impatiently for it.

Sam decided to shout saucy words at him, to encourage him in his pleasing task.

"Yeah… yeah… that's it… ram me bad… ram me hard… make me feel how manly you can get… come on and do me nasty, Geeky Boy…"

While the young genius was drilling her from the rear, the sporty member got an idea. Instead of kneeling or sitting in front of his dark-skinned mate, he crawled under her body and started sucking her nipples, wagging his tongue rapidly on the small erect "flesh mounts". That drove Sam crazy : one male filling up her vagina and the other one stimulating her so sensitive nerve endings. That just **had** to be heaven on Earth !

Danny decided to spice it all up by not only licking her nipples, but also simultaneously fondling her breasts, thus giving the maximal amount of ecstasy he was capable of.

Sam felt like she was about to lose her mind.

"Oh fuck… is that great… fuck it… I love this… being sexed up by two males… oh guys… please don't ever stop ! … you're making me insane… oh jeez… so good… so fucking good…"

The jock couldn't help making an ironic remark there.

"So, polite and mature Samantha letting herself go ? Eh eh, who would have thought ?"

"Shut … shut the hell up… and… keep… keep sucking… on my… my boobs… Macho Boy !"

"At your command, bossy girl !"

"Mmmmmh… mmmmmh… you lucky… that you… give… give me… so much… pleasure… other-… -wise… I'd kick… your ass !"

Danny sniggered at this, as he sucked harder, which made her scream louder.

"I know… how to… punish you… naughty boy… you… you just…wait…"

The African-American seized her friend's stiff organ in her soft hand and began jerking it energetically.

"Aaaaaah… nasty girl… aaaaah !"

"Mmmmmh…Nau-… naughty boy…mmmmmmh…"

"Naaaaaasty giiiiirl… ooooooh… !"

"Naaauughty… naughtyyyyy b-…boooooy… aaaaaaawwwwww!"

The blunette was now pounding her brutally, which was a bit of a surprise, considered that Chris wasn't exactly the macho type. But still, the "nerd" was doing a great job at stuffing his first-in-command.

Sam's deep cave was now wet with a massive load of female cum, which helped lubricating the restless pole as it rammed her insides with such force. And while she was being so nicely pleased from both ends, she began stroking her clit while fapping the green-eyed boy with more speed, making him shout louder.

That's when Chris slapped Sam's butt.

"What… what the hell…?"

SLAP !

"Chr-… Chris…"

SLAP SLAP !

Two hits, one on each buttock.

"You're… you're… naughty… too… aaaah… aaaah…!" she stuttered.

SLAP SLAP SLAP !

"And you, you are a nasty girl ! And nasty girls deserve a good spanking session !"

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP !

"Get this !"

He spanked her some more, until she begged him to stop coz her buttocks were starting to hurt.

"Had enough ?" he asked in a self-pleased tone.

"Yes… yes teacher… I've been… a bad… a bad girl… thanks… for… puni-… punishing… me…!"

Danny had been laughing up his sleeve as he heard the whole spanking, not stopping his sucking though. Sam had noticed that and mentally taken note that she should punish him in turn. So, as soon as Chris has ceased slapping her butt, the black teen raced her handjob.

"Dammit, Sammy… oooooooh shiiiiit… ya crazyyyyy…. oooooooh…!"

"Naughty… naughty… naughty…"

Danny resisted until he felt that he was about to spit it. He screamed her to let go, which she did. And she herself begged both males to stop the whole thing. Therefore, Chris retreated from her flooded hole and Danny crawled out from under her.

Sam panted heavily and deeply, but the boys had to catch up with their own breathes as well. And once they were done…

"Okay, guys, ready for the last round ?"

"Ya bet !" replied Sporty Boy.

"Sure !" answered Geeky Boy.

"Right. We'll have a sandwich for "dessert". Doesn't make any sense, I know. But that's what we'll get. So, my dear slices of bread, ready to take that ham between you two ?"

She winked at both.

"Sam the Ham ! Ah ah, nice one !" joked the jock.

"That sandwich makes me drool in advance…" said Chris in a suggestive tone.

She chuckled.

"Okay, I'll let you choose : who goes in my twat and who in my ass ?"

Danny looked at his buddy and smiled.

"Mind if I do the shithole ?"

"Please do ! I'll be glad to go on with her vagina ! It's so damn wet right now !"

"Eh eh, nerdy guy opens up to sex, uh ? Liking it, Mate ?"

"Loving it, ya bloody macho !"

They were cut short by Sam coughing to draw their attention to her.

"So, are we there yet ? I want my slices of bread, guys !"

Both white males grinned to their black female.

"And one sandwich on the way, one !" exclaimed the spiky one.

"Bon appétit !" said the freckled one, in a fake French accent.

"Miam miam !" teased the golden-eyed teen.

Thus, the red member got on the floor and the yellow member positioned herself over him. She winced as she felt the thick pillar entering her back hole, but told Danny to shove it on, as he was asking if he should. The tighter tunnel (tighter than vagina) gradually welcomed its swollen host in its burning depths.

Once the athletic teenager had made all the way within her, she let out a long, deep, thick breath out.

"Okay, now your turn to fill me up !" she addressed the young genius.

The latter stuck his hardened length at her drooling entrance and pushed slowly. His manhood was gently swallowed up by the damp duct, on and on and on, until all of it was inside.

"Are you okay, Sam ?" inquired the front boy.

"Y… Yeah… I will be…" she told him.

"Ready for a double ride, Sammy ?" the back boy wanted to know.

"Sure… C'mon, get these boners moving within me ! Fuck me hard, guys !"

Chris was the first to start his to-and-fro's inside his ebony friend. This of course got her to moan and sketch a smile to her indigo-haired friend. He grinned in return and went on, a tad faster. She resumed moaning, staring intensely at him the whole time.

Then Danny got in the game. He slowly, cautiously began his upward and downward movements in her anus. She shook at the swollen stake rummaging her back intimacy and closed her eyes, frowning a bit from the pain.

"Wanna stop, Sammy ?" asked the emerald-eyed teenager.

"Needless do that : even if I try it another day, I'll be experiencing just as much pain, it will be the same all over again. So better just go for it now and enlarge that asshole, right ?" retorted the amber-eyed teen.

"You're the boss, Girl !"

Both white males gained speed inside the scorching ducts of the black female, shoving their tools deep within the tight tunnels. It was easier for Chris, because the vagina was flooded and thus helped his member slide freely, while Danny hadn't lubricated the anus and therefore was moving inside a dry channel.

Yet, although it was painful for poor Sam at first, things gradually improved as time passed by, and the leader finally began enjoying the double stuffing.

"Oooooh… Chriiiis… Dannyyyy… you're just… oooooh… awesoooooome… ooooooh fuck… do me, guys… bang me… ram me… drill me… pin me… yeaaaah… yeaaaah… moooore… guys… rub those… holes… harder… longer… aaaaaaaaaah… aaaaaaaaaaaaah…"

Chris leaned forward and put his mouth over Sam's, allowing his tongue out and licking her dark lips. She parted them and let him in, where both tongues entwined fiercely and drooled together in the same cavern. Therefore, while they were having sex, Sam and Chris were snogging wildly, the girl being even more excited than the boy.

But the tech was not the only one who felt like doing something else while moving inside, to tease the chick some more. The jock felt like he could do something with his hands. Therefore, he asked his black partner to lean backwards, so that he could put his hands over her soft globes and knead them lustfully. He of course insisted especially on the nipples, putting saliva on the tip of his fingers to make it more sensitive and thus drive the "ham" crazy !

The boys had now increased their speed and were jumping Sam hectically. The two penises were working swiftly in the "pipes" and this made the leader feel that she had two pistons moving in rhythm inside of her.

She temporarily took her mouth off Chris's to scream out her delight.

"God… oh God… ooooh Goood… this… this is… aaaaah…. this is… just… aaaaah… aaaaah… so… damn… aaaaawwww… n-… nice… oooooooh… those… boners… aaaawwww… are… fu-… fucking… my beaver… awesooooooooome !"

Then she resumed her snogging, doing it at a mad speed, her tongue frenetically moving inside her freckled lover's mouth, before enabling him to fill her own mouth with his "flesh dancer". And at the same time, Danny was kneading her breasts hastily while buggering her without mercy.

But the red member wanted to kiss the yellow one as well, so he partly sat up and turned the girl's head so he could put her tongue to her mouth. The two usual bickerers began hectic oral strokes, saliva drooling from her mouth onto her chest. And as for Chris, since he had stopped snogging Sam, he started sucking hard on her nipples, while he was sadistic enough to augment her already enormous pleasure by rubbing her clit.

As soon as he began touching her sensitive sex bud, Sam hollered madly.

"AAAAAAAAAAH… AAAAAAAAAAAH… AAAAAAAAAAAH… GODDAMMIT…

CHRIIIIIIISSSSSS…. YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH…. FUUUUUCK… HOLYYYY…SHIIIIIIT… AAAAAAAAH… SO INT-…TENSE… SHIIIIIIT… AAAAAAAAAAH… YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH… YEEEEEEEAAAAAH… GUYYYYS… LET'S… COOOOOOME… TO-.. GETHER… OKAAAAAY ?"

"Want us… to come… inside of you… at the same… time… Sammy ?" asked Danny.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAH… EXACT-… LYYYYYYY… OKAAAAY… FOR YOOOOOOOU ?"

"Yeah… okay… for us… Sam !" confirmed Chris.

They accelerated and accelerated and accelerated, speeding it up on and on, rummaging insanely within pussy and ass, banging her without mercy, no matter how deafening her yells had become (the neighbours must have been pretty astonished upon hearing such hullabaloo coming from the Smith house).

The African-American felt that her snatch and asshole were about to explode from the enormous pleasure they were getting from the two moving shafts. She felt that she couldn't resist much longer before giving in to orgasm.

"COME ON… COME ON… YES… YES… YES… CUM… INSIDE… ME !"

"Almost… there… Sam…" shouted Chris.

"Same… here…" screamed Danny.

The huge tidal wave of climax had been rising and rising, and it had now reached its maximal height. And that giant wave was moving forward at incredible speed, targeting the "shores" of their bodies. Only a bit more and…

"SAM… I'M COMING ! I'M COMING !" yelled Macho Boy.

"ME… ME TOO ! howled Geeky Boy.

"THAT… MAKES… US… THREEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" concluded the leader.

Just then, an ocean of sperm was spouted from both glans, drowning Sam's fanny and shithole in a flood of white goo. The males didn't stop their moves but slowed down a tad, enjoying their powerful "offloading" in the scorching hot depths of their female.

The large rivers of semen filled up Sam's holes, having her utter her loudest screams of the day. Her two ducts welcomed the hot gravy with enthusiasm and greed.

The blunette left her vagina and lay down, tired as could be. The brunette collapsed to the side, panting like hell. The scarred one, being already lying, didn't have to move to rest on the floor, but he had a hard time catching his breath.

As soon as she was able to talk normally, Samantha thanked her lovers.

"Christopher… Daniel… thank you for the great lovemaking ! You are definitely way gifted, guys ! My holes both join in for expressing gratitude."

She smiled and kissed both of them on the mouth, each time prolonging contact for several seconds.

The three of them were in the seventh sky. If not higher…

That evening, Cathy got home tired. She had been having a great time with her grandfather, had laughed a lot with their cousin and, all in all, had had a dashing day.

"And how did your day go ? Good ? Oh and how did the movie finished ?"

"Oh, the girl managed to escape the claws of the killer and he died falling from a bridge, while he was running after her. Told ya, just a dud !" mocked the spiky one.

Cathy pouted.

"Oh… Sorry to hear you didn't like it… And what did you do afterwards ?"

Sam opened her mouth.

"Oh, I was so hungry that I thought of making a hot dog. The boys brought sausages and we finally made a sandwich with those sausages."

Sam turned to look at her fellow fuckers and, out of the eye that Cathy couldn't see, she winked at them.

They smirked at that.

"Yeah… a delicious sandwich… very tasty… oh, and we put ham inside as well, and that ham was… mmmmmh, really tasty !" declared Danny.

He also winked at her from his "hidden" eye.

"A sandwich with sausages and ham ?!" asked a baffled Cathy.

"Yup, and I must say it was the best sandwich ever… hot and yummy… ya liked it, Sam ?" asked Chris.

He winked as well.

"Liked it ? I LOVED it ! And hope we have another of those sandwiches soon…"

The Rhapsodian made a repelled face.

"Ugh… you humans really have bizarre tastes…" she mumbled, before going to ask her grandfather something.

"Best sandwich ever, eh ?" teased Danny as he stared at his nerdy friend.

"I rest my case. The ham makes it the tastiest of all…" the genius trailed, looking square at his dark-skinned mate, a huge smile lighting up his features.

"Thanks for the compliment, but the two sausages are the most scrumptious ones, in my opinion !"

She grinned wide as she said that, and after observing their reactions and making sure Cathy was still busy talking in the next room, she sensuously licked her lips and caressed her crotch.

"Please, my slices of bread, come squeeze your ham between the two of you, real soon ! Mmmmmmmmmmh…"

 **THE** **END**


End file.
